The UPCI Biostatistics Facility provides biostatistical and computer-related assistance to investigators in the design, planning, execution and reporting of cancer-related research studies. Types of research supported include clinical trials, translational research, epidemiology, and basic cancer research. Biostatistics support includes study design, preparation of protocols and proposals, preparation of analysis files, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. Biostatistics personnel interact specifically with University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) programs through collaborations in developmental activities and participation at regular program meetings. Members of the Facility are also active on review committees for the National Cancer Institute and as members of a number of University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC) and UPCI leadership and review committees.